Everything
by Valhova
Summary: ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a dar a cambio de Seto Kaiba? Angst, Yaoi, Yami x Seto


**EVERYTHING******

by **Raquel**

**_Nota:_**_ Me encanta Yu-gi-oh! desde la primera vez que lo vi. Desconozco mucho sobre la historia que hay de trasfondo en las vida de Yami y Seto. No he estado en contacto con el manga, sólo he visto la sería de TV en Nickelodeon. Sin embargo, yo ADORO a esos dos. La historia presente debe ser catalogada como AU, pues tomé lo poco que sabía y lo mezclé con lo que quisiera que pasara. ¿Resultado? Una locura total, seguramente alejada de la realidad que envuelve el pasado de estos personajes. Esto es yaoi/slash, YamixSeto. No me culpen por eso. Yo sólo quería hacer un sueño realidad, aunque yo misma tuviera que escribirlo . Hay tan pocos fanfics YamixSeto o SetoxYami en español..._

------

_If I could turn back time_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine_

_I'll go wherever you will go _

------

Se levantó agonizando, ahogándose en su propia sangre, en medio de aquella noche fría y oscura. El viento soplaba con fuerza, agitando las suaves arenas del desierto, sus ropas desgarradas y cabellos revueltos. Su cuerpo delgado y pequeño había sido reducido a una masa de carne, sangre y dolor, y con gusto se hubiera quedado echado en el suelo una eternidad, rindiéndose al tormento que devoraba todo en su interior, pero debía levantarse. Debía erguirse, renacer de las cenizas de aquella desolación que era su alma, y volver a ser el faraón Atemu. Estaba en sus tierras, después de todo. Estaba en Egipto de nuevo, en su hogar.

Escupiendo una mezcla de saliva y sangre al suelo, el faraón se puso en pie dolorosamente. La noche había caído mientras su mente se perdía en la inconciencia, y ahora sentía frío. Acomodó su chaqueta lo mejor que pudo y luego secó su frente perlada en sudor, y aquellos restos de sangre que aún se deslizaban de sus labios, con el dorso de la mano. Con algo de apremio comprobó que en su pecho se encontraba _El Rompecabezas del Milenio_, sujeto a la cadena de plata que rodeaba su cuello. Malik no había podido arrebatársela, _no aún_, pero no podía sentir a Yugi en su interior. Estaba solo, abandonado a aquellos recuerdos del pasado, mezclados confusamente con los recientes…

La luna era una esfera dorada que resplandecía en medio de la tela oscura y desolada de la noche. Yami la observó un instante, sopesando sus posibilidades. Hundió ambas manos en sus cabellos, sintiendo que su mente había sido súbita e irremediablemente desdoblada en dos mitades. Una delgada línea de plata separaba un pasado lejano dentro de él, y un presente compartido con su pequeña e ingenua contraparte, _Yugi_.

Su conciente fue bombardeado con miles de imágenes, sensaciones y sentimientos, como si aquella fría y oscura niebla del olvido hubiera desaparecido de repente, abriéndose a él, mostrando todos los secretos de un pasado tan antiguo como las mismas pirámides.

Siempre imaginó que aquél sería un momento memorable y feliz. El día en que finalmente lo _recordara_ todo. Pero no era así. Era frío y doloroso. Demasiado intenso para soportarlo.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, conteniendo un gemido.

Miles de fragmentos y retazos de una vida pasada se unieron en un segundo, encajando como piezas de un complejo rompecabezas, dándole un significado único. Era supremo y místico.

Toda aquella vida pasó ante sus ojos en el tiempo de un suspiro: el instante de su nacimiento, envuelto en sedas y encajes, una infancia feliz, lleno de amor y cariño. Su primera gran _pérdida_. Su _padre_. Su ascensión al trono siendo apenas un adolescente, sobreponiéndose al dolor en pro de su pueblo y aprendiendo una gran lección: El corazón _podía_ romperse y aún así seguir viviendo y latiendo en lo más profundo del pecho. Aunque no lo quieras.

Su vida como el _faraón..._

La veneración que el pueblo siempre le profesó. A él, un Dios en la tierra. _Su_ Dios.

Cada instante de alegría, de tristeza, de pena o miedo. Los momentos de intenso placer o de gran sufrimiento. El primer amor, el sexo, la pasión y entrega total.

La _guerra_.

Muerte multiplicada por miles.

La sangre del pueblo amado derramada en las calles, sin motivos, sin explicaciones, sin dignidad. Sin _consuelo_.

Aprender a odiar, a convertirse en un guerrero. En un asesino de _monstruos_.

Y luego la pérdida. _De nuevo_.

El alma desangrándose de dolor por aquel amor perdido. Aquellos ojos azules cerrados para siempre por sus manos temblorosas llenas de una sangre que _no_ le pertenecía. El adiós definitivo, y el maldito corazón insistiendo en _vivir a pesar de todo._

_Odia a tu corazón. "dialo por siempre..._

Más sangre y más muerte, pero sin importar como antes. _Él_ se había ido para siempre, llevándoselo todo. _Todo_. Dejándole solo... Era sólo un despojo de ser humado, de Dios, de faraón. Rodeado de joyas y oro, pero sin grandeza.

Y el final. _Al fin_. Tan querido y anhelado. El silencio, la tranquilidad y la paz.

El epílogo perfecto de aquella pena desgarradora. La victoria definitiva de los tres Dioses Egipcios gracias a su poder. Y sus deseos de morir. Sus ansias de reunirse con _él_.

Y su último recuerdo.

Aquel torbellino que arrastró a su alma lejos de aquella luz hermosa que le esperaba al comienzo del túnel que era la muerte, encerrándola en el interior del rompecabezas del milenio.

Revivió cada segundo de cada día en un _instante_.

Y aquello no le produjo alegría.

No había logrado reunirse con _él_ y la certeza de aquello le produjo una sensación tan intensa de tristeza que, pensó, moriría de nuevo. Aunque no pudiera recordar su rostro, sabía que le amaba. Cinco mil años no habían sido suficientes para superar el _amor_. Y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Recorrió los contornos del rostro con la punta de sus dedos y comprendió que había estado llorando en silencio, producto de la rabia y el dolor. Su mente era densa y compleja, y muchos pasajes y corredores de la misma permanecían sumidos en la oscuridad, pero no necesitaba recorrerlas y aprender de ellas para hacer un mapa del pasado. Había descubierto lo más importante, ¿no es así?

¿Pero qué sucedía con el _ahora_?

Sin importar lo tentador que fuera la posibilidad de abandonarse a un tour mental para descubrir cada resquicio de ese pasado recién descubierto, Yami sabía que debía mantenerse en el presente, a pesar de la tortura que era ahora su corazón. Aquella angustia que sentía, y lo lamentable de su estado, no podían ser ignoradas. Algo en su interior le exigía seguir adelante, moverse, como si algo importante esperara por él.

¿Pero qué había pasado?, ¿Por qué estaba allí?

Creía recordarlo, aunque no estaba seguro. Se concentró al máximo, tratando de aclarar su mente.

------

Participaba en la final del _Duelo de Monstruos_ de Ciudad Batallas, luchando contra su rival Seto Kaiba. Ambos se debatían en un duelo final, utilizando sus mejores cartas y estrategias con el único propósito de vencer al oponente. Ganar significaba ser el mejor, y tanto Yami como Kaiba querían ser reconocidos como el mejor duelista del mundo, y más si aquel galardón era obtenido gracias a la derrota del otro.

Durante aquellos instantes ganar lo fue todo, pero también estuvo el placer de luchar con honor, sin defenderse de trampas ni trucos sucios, como era la costumbre al mantener duelos con personas como Malik y sus _cazadores raros_. Yami recordó la satisfacción que sintió cuando Kaiba le derrotó en las semifinales del torneo, con aquella arrogancia tan característica de él, humillando a aquel espíritu maligno, quien no pudo hacer nada para cambia el devenir de los acontecimientos.

Furioso y humillado, Malik abandonó la duela, jurando una pronta venganza, generando aquella sonrisa de superioridad en el CEO, mitad enigmática, mitad sensual, y provocando una honda sensación de fascinación y respeto en el faraón, aunque jamás lo admitiera públicamente. Y también estaba feliz, a pesar de la tristeza que sintió al tener que derrotar a su amigo Joey para pasar a las finales del torneo, pues supo que junto a Seto podría obtener el duelo que había anhelado desde hacía tanto tiempo.

No había una amistad que uniera a Yami y Kaiba, pero sí respeto, y eso era lo importante. Y mientras luchaban, el mundo a su alrededor pareció detenerse y desaparecer. En ese universo personal, sólo estaban ambos, la satisfacción personal de enfrentarse a un rival digno, las estrategias programadas y los monstruos. Yami jamás había tenido un duelo tan extraordinario. En el pasado se habían enfrentado en dos ocasiones, y cada uno se había llevado la victoria una vez, así que ahora se decidía un desempate.

Contaban con una carta de Dios Egipcio, pero se rehusaron a usarla en una especie de pacto personal y secreto. En cambio se apoyaron en sus cartas más queridas. Kaiba reía, saboreando la derrota inminente de su oponente, pues acababa de invocar a su poderoso _Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules_, quien alzó el vuelo, rugiendo con orgullo en las alturas, dispuesto a darlo todo por su amo. Yami esperaba pacientemente del otro lado de la plataforma de duelo, sin mostrar el más pequeño rastro de temor. A su lado estaba el _Mago Oscuro_, quien era una monstruo más débil que el dragón, pero estaba acompañado de una carta de trampa boca abajo. Carta que estaba dispuesto a usar en contra del monstruo de Kaiba en su próximo ataque, neutralizándolo, para luego contraatacar y ganar esa batalla. Él sabía muy bien que, mientras conservara su fe en el _corazón de las cartas_, saldría vencedor de ese duelo.

Pero entonces sucedió aquello que lo cambió todo en un instante.

De la nada surgió Malik, usando el poder del _Cetro del Milenio_, interrumpiendo aquel duelo que significaba tanto para ambos, y sumiéndolo todo en una incontrolable marejada de confusión y destrucción. Como en medio de una bruma de terror, recordó el grito angustiado de sus amigos a lo lejos, y su intento de unirse a ellos y defenderlos, al igual que lo hizo Kaiba con Mokuba. Y aquella risa demoníaca y salvaje, cargada de odio. Malik riendo, clamando su victoria sobre el faraón y su sacerdote, jurando cumplir una venganza de miles de años.

Aquel resplandor doloroso que surgió del artículo del milenio le impidió moverse. No podía ver nada más allá de Kaiba, a escasos metros de él, quien cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y gritando en agonía. Verle sufrir desencadenó en su interior furia y angustia como nunca había sentido. Corrió entonces a su encuentro, sintiendo a Yugi gritar dentro de él, advirtiéndole de algo que no pudo escuchar, mientras su _Rompecabezas del Milenio_ brillaba intensamente. Estaba cerca de Seto, casi podía tocarlo… Quería salvarlo… Quería estar con él por siempre…

¿Existía tal sentimiento de protección en su interior hacia Kaiba y ni siquiera lo había notado?

Casi podía tocar su mano.

¡Ya voy!, ¡Ya voy! Gritando una y otra vez, sabiendo que quizás no era escuchado, pero sin que eso le importara. Quería estar con Seto… _Lo quería_…

Ya no pudo pensar más, pues todo se sumergió repentinamente en oscuridad y silencio.

------

Su cuerpo resentía cada paso que daba, agotado, pero Yami siguió caminando. Cada movimiento era una agonía sin fin, pero nada evitaría que llegara a su destino. Resbaló y cayó, golpeando sus rodillas contra la arena suave y fresca, conteniendo un gemido de dolor. Jadeó un instante, inmóvil, temiendo no poder levantarse de nuevo, pero el recuerdo de Seto, y sus gritos de dolor, imprimió la fuerza necesaria para erguirse y comenzar su travesía una vez más, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano para protegerlo del viento y la arena que arañaba su piel con crueldad, en medio de aquella tormenta, mientras su otra mano mantenía la chaqueta firmemente cerrada en su cuello.

Su corazón estaba decidido a continuar, pero su cuerpo se debilitaba peligrosamente. Parecía que había caminado durante años, sin comer o beber agua. El paisaje a su alrededor era siempre el mismo, avivando aquella sensación de inmovilidad, como si se desplazara en círculos interminables a través de las dunas y la arena. Casi sin poder respirar, Yami se dejó caer al suelo finalmente, incapaz de mantenerse despierto por más tiempo.

------

Despertó unas horas después, echo un ovillo en el suelo debido al frío y al dolor. Observó al cielo durante un rato; la tormenta de arena se había detenido y ahora podía apreciar a la luna de nuevo, mucho más desplazada hacia el oeste esta vez. En escasas horas podría ver surgir un nuevo amanecer, y sentir de nuevo la calidez de aquellos rayos sobre su piel como tanto lo necesitaba. Sediento, con sus labios resecos, se incorporó, controlando un estremecimiento repentino.

Caminó durante mucho tiempo, deseando que algo pasara y pusiera fin a ese viaje tan penoso. Temía por Kaiba, sus amigos y Mokuba, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ellos se encontraran en una mejor situación que la suya. También intentó contactar a Yugi varias veces, pero sus llamados eran como ecos en el interior de un cascarón hueco. Se sentía vacío por dentro y solo.

Y cuando pensó en ponerse a gritar, producto de la desesperación y la furia, divisó a lo lejos la majestuosidad de una enorme pirámide. Se detuvo, pensando en que veía un espejismo, tan común en el desierto. Pero los espejismos no se presentaban durante la noche. Aquella visión era real.

Extrayendo fuerzas de cada fibra de su ser, Yami corrió, sabiendo que en ese lugar encontraría respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Ya sabía que no estaba en su querido Egipto, sino en el _Reino de las Sombras_. Malik le había arrastrado allí y luego le había abandonado para que sufriera en esa soledad, sin noticias de sus seres queridos. Y por eso iba a pagar. Se vengaría de ese demonio a como diera lugar. Si se atrevía a tocar a alguno de sus amigos, no existiría rincón en el universo en donde pudiera ocultarse de él.

Las paredes de la pirámide estaban hechas de roca caliza, suave al tacto. Yami dejó deslizar sus dedos a través de sus contornos mientras la rodeaba, buscando una entrada, sintiendo una repentina sensación de añoranza por ese hogar perdido tanto tiempo atrás. Deseba retroceder el tiempo y ser una vez más el faraón Atemu. Quería más que nada estar en casa de nuevo…

Un mensaje escrito en egipcio antiguo estaba esculpido en la roca sobre la entrada, advirtiendo sobre la terrible maldición que caería sobre aquel que invadiera los terrenos sagrados del interior de la pirámide. Yami sonrió con desdén. No sentía miedo por esa maldición, pues él era el faraón y ningún Dios se atrevería a levantar una mano en su contra. Aferrándose a su _Rompecabezas del Milenio_, se adentró en las penumbras de su interior.

------

La luz de las antorchas iluminaba la recámara principal de grandes dimensiones y a sus paredes recubiertas de jeroglíficos extraños, conformados por criaturas parecidas a las impresas en las cartas del duelo de monstruos. Yami penetró en el salón, sintiendo que había estado allí antes. Probablemente en otra vida.

Sus ojos se redujeron a rendijas cuando vio el enorme trono esculpido en oro y piedras preciosas que se encontraba recostaba en la pared contraria a la entrada. Malik estaba allí, sentado a sus anchas, como si fuera el faraón de un enorme imperio. Sus ojos turbulentos estaban posados en Yami, riendo de su apariencia andrajosa.

Malik se recostó en el trono, mostrándole al otro que le pertenecía desde ahora y para siempre.

"Bienvenido, Faraón ¿Cómo estuvo la travesía?".

Yami se aproximó al otro, con una mirada amenazante que no admitía burlas. "¿Dónde están mis amigos, Malik?, ¿Qué les has hecho?, ¡Responde!".

"Oh, ellos están bien, descuida. Ni siquiera me molesté en traerlos, pues no serían más que un estorbo. Aquí tengo todo lo que necesito. A ti y a…", no culminó la frase, sino que desvió su mirada a un punto de la recámara.

Iba el otro a gritar que no creía en sus palabras, cuando siguió el rumbo que marcaban aquellos ojos. El mundo giró a su alrededor y por un instante temió desmayarse. Kaiba estaba allí, inconsciente, sujeto a la pared por grilletes de oro que aprisionaban sus muñecas y tobillos. Su piel estaba pálida y poseía algunas heridas sangrantes.

"¡Kaiba…!", gritó, antes de correr en su dirección.

Pero su intento se vio interrumpido por alguna especie de barrera invisible que le impidió el paso. Chocó con ella y cayó al piso, sintiéndose aturdido. Sin perder tiempo, se puso en pie y golpeó la pared invisible con sus puños, sumergido en una terrible desesperación.

"¡Kaiba, Kaiba! –gritó varias veces y luego giró hacia Malik- ¿Qué le has hecho?, ¡Déjame pasar _ahora_!".

El rubio dejó escapar unas sonoras carcajadas, y luego se levantó y aproximó al faraón. Yami quiso lanzarse sobre él y golpearlo, pero el otro le detuvo con una mirada de advertencia.

"No te atrevas a tocarme, faraón, o te juro que te arrepentirás".

"No me asustan tus amenazas. Déjame llegar a Kaiba", amenazó, pero sin hacer nada, no por temor a ser lastimado por Malik, sino porque éste podría desquitarse con Seto.

"Primero hablaremos".

"¿De qué?", Yami empuñó sus manos, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para controlar su odio.

"De lo que quiero. De lo que estás dispuesto a sacrificar por Seto Kaiba", respondió el más alto, posando su mano en el pecho del otro, y deslizando sus dedos suavemente a través de la tela negra de la sudadera, rumbo al rompecabezas. Sabía que no podía tocar el artículo del milenio, pero la tentación de hacerlo suyo era grande y difícil de controlar.

El faraón se apartó bruscamente de ese toque, juntando sus manos sobre el rompecabezas en un gesto protector. Sin responder el comentario de Malik, desvió su mirada hacia Kaiba, temiendo por él. Se sentía preocupado por Seto, y deseba más que nada protegerlo, estar junto a él, acariciar sus mejillas y besarlas.

¿Pero por qué sentía esas cosas?

Había un sentimiento que despertaba dentro de él. No era una sensación nueva, más bien añeja. Como si hubiera hibernado durante mucho tiempo y ahora volviera a la vida. Era algo fuerte, intenso. Una necesidad apremiante de estar con Kaiba y protegerlo del peligro a cualquier costo, aún a costa de su propia vida. Yami sabía qué estaba sintiendo, pero no comprendía por qué sentía amor por Seto Kaiba. Se suponía que su corazón ya albergaba ese sentimiento por alguien más... Alguien de ojos azules.

Yami se estremeció. Alguien como Seto.

Malik observaba atentamente el semblante de Yami, leyendo perfectamente la confusión en sus ojos violeta. Él le había traído al reino de las sombras, abriendo al mismo tiempo aquella puerta en la mente del otro, permitiendo libre acceso a los recuerdos de su vida como el faraón. Sin embargo, no había transcurrido el tiempo suficiente para que ajustara todas las piezas de su pasado. Sentía la importancia que tenía Kaiba en su vida, pero no terminaba de comprender el motivo de aquellos sentimientos. Bien, pues pensaba explicárselo. El sentimiento que unía a aquellos dos era la clave para obtener lo que siempre quiso.

"Hace milenios, cuando fuiste el faraón de Egipto, tenías un séquito de sacerdotes a tus órdenes –Malik comenzó, ignorando la mirada boquiabierta en sorpresa de su prisionero- Esos sacerdotes, al igual que tú, tenían a su disposición el poder de los artículos del milenio. Claro que tú controlabas el más poderoso: _El Rompecabezas del Milenio_".

"Eso ya lo sé –interrumpió Yami, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía-. No necesito que me hables del pasado, Malik. Lo que me interesa está aquí. Ahora", concluyó, observando al chico inconsciente.

El rubio sonrió, divertido. "La puerta de los recuerdos se han abierto para ti, pero aún desconocer muchas cosas".

"¿Y acaso vas a ser tú quien complete mis memorias? No lo creo. Y aunque lo intentes, no creería nada de lo que dices".

Yami posó sus ojos en el otro, desafiante, notando una chispa de ira en ellos.

"Te sorprendería todo lo que sé, faraón. Recuerda que fui un cuida tumbas. Mi familia sabe todo acerca de ti", replicó, odiando tener que recordar aquello. Creció siendo el esclavo del faraón. Ahora pensaba obtener todos sus poderes para tomar su lugar.

El más bajo bufó, desesperado. "¡No me interesa escucharte!, ¡Déjame llegar a Kaiba!".

Malik ignoró sus protestas, en parte porque necesitaba terminar la historia, y en parte porque le gustaba enfurecer al otro.

"Aquellos fueron días oscuros y tristes. La tierra era azotada por monstruos liberados con el único propósito de esparcir destrucción y muerte. El único capaz de detener la masacre fue el faraón Atemu, con la ayuda de sus fieles hombres. La victoria era posible, pero a un precio alto. Debía entregar su vida en sacrificio para detener a los tres más poderosos, los monstruos egipcios: _El Dragón Alado de Ra_, _Obelisco El Atormentador_ y _Slifer El Dragón del Cielo_".

"¡Te repito que ya sé todo eso!, ¡Deja de hablar de _mi_ vida!".

"Fuiste preparado para cumplir ese destino desde el instante de tu nacimiento, pues los antiguos sacerdotes profetizaron esos acontecimientos muchos años antes de tu llegada. Siempre supiste que tu vida sería corta, que debías sacrificar todo por el bien de tu pueblo, y aceptaste la misión. Pero cuanto el momento finalmente llegó te negaste a hacerlo. Amabas y ese sentimiento era correspondido. No querías morir y perder ese gran amor, separándote de la única persona que te brindó felicidad y paz, en medio de la vida turbulenta de un faraón".

Malik enmudeció en ese punto un instante, para luego proseguir: "Y tú ya sabes de quién estoy hablando".

Yami asintió, observando con vehemencia el cuerpo herido sujeto a la pared. Los recuerdos seguían llegando, atormentándolo. Deseaba escuchar el final de la historia, pero al mismo tiempo quería huir de ese lugar para jamás regresar. Pensó que ya conocía bien su pasado, pero estaba equivocado.

"La gente moría y el pueblo se congregaba a las puertas del palacio del faraón, exigiendo un final para toda aquella locura. La vida se había convertido en un tormento para ti. Eras un líder bondadoso que amaba a su pueblo y no soportabas verlo sufrir, pero no podías dar el paso decisivo".

"Entonces tu amor hizo lo que tú no te atreviste. El sacerdote Seth huyó de palacio con el propósito de enfrentarse a los monstruos, acompañado de su fiel guardián _El Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules_. Sabía que no tendría posibilidad de ganar, pero su muerte te liberaría de las amarras que te impedían cumplir tu destino. Por supuesto, él murió, pero conjuró un hechizo que le permitiría reencarnar en un futuro, sólo para reunirse contigo. Tú decidiste hacer lo mismo, encerrando tu espíritu en el _Rompecabezas del Milenio_ instantes antes de morir. Cumpliste con éxito la misión que te habían encomendado, pero los Dioses impusieron un castigo por aquella rebeldía inicial: tu espíritu no sería liberado del rompecabezas sino hasta cinco mil años después de tu muerte".

"Tu sacrificio significó el fin de una era importante en la historia de la humanidad y la vida siguió su curso. Otros faraones te sucedieron durante años, reconstruyendo al imperio y haciéndolo más poderoso, sin embargo, todo llega a su fin tarde o temprano. El poder y esplendor de Egipto fue abolido y abandonado en el olvido, junto a tus historias. Hoy en día nadie sabe de tu pasado, pues ninguna prueba de tu existencia sobrevivió el transcurrir de los siglos".

"Eso no me importa", dijo Yami repentinamente, con una voz cargada de amargura. Lo había dado todo por el bien de su pueblo, incluyendo su vida, y más importante aún: el amor. Recordaba claramente ahora el dolor que afrontó con la muerte de Seth, un sacrificio que nunca debió suceder. Pero el amor le hizo débil, y dudó. Muerto de remordimientos, fue en busca de su destino, confiado en ser liberado finalmente de aquel sufrimiento. ¿Y a pesar de todo los Dioses habían decidido castigarlo más allá de la separación de su gran amor? Un odio terrible comenzó a embargarlo.

"Tu alma estuvo atrapada en el rompecabezas del milenio durante cinco mil años, y Seth nunca lo supo".

El faraón dejó de observar el cuerpo de su amor perdido para posar una mirada confusa y atemorizada en su enemigo. "¿Qué quieres decir?".

"El alma de tu amante ha vivido un millar de vidas y muerto un millar de veces, esperando reunirse contigo".

_…Y nunca estuve ahí para él, confinado como estaba en el rompecabezas._

Apoyó una mano en la barrera invisible, cuando se tambaleó producto de la sorpresa y el dolor. Seth, _su_ Seth, Seto Kaiba en esa nueva reencarnación, dio su vida con la promesa de reunirse en otro tiempo. Se sacrificó a sí mismo, por su bien. Juntos pactaron estar juntos de nuevo, y cuando finalmente sus almas coincidieron en esa ventana temporal, habían olvidado el pasado, su promesa y aquel amor.

"No lo sabía…", balbuceó, sintiéndose aturdido e inmensamente triste.

"Por supuesto que no, pues tus recuerdos fueron bloqueados. Igual que los suyos".

"¿Pero por qué lo olvidé?, ¿por qué olvidamos aquel amor?".

Malik cabeceó. "Eso ni yo mismo lo sé –sonrió entonces con maldad y culminó la frase en sus pensamientos- _pero, aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría. Deseo tanto que sufras... que sientas el peor de los tormentos... Nunca hallarás la felicidad si puedo evitarlo_".

"No importa", Yami giró su rostro para evitar que el otro le viera secar una lágrima con la punta de sus dedos. "Ahora estamos juntos, y podemos recuperar ese amor de nuevo. Esperé cinco mil años este momento, y no pienso perder mi vida de nuevo. Ya pagué lo que debía y ahora puedo decidir mi destino sin anteponer el bienestar de los demás al mío".

"Te advierto que Kaiba no recuerda su pasado. Él no te ama, faraón".

"¡Pero lo hará! –protestó Yami, enardecido, sintiéndose débil y mareado- Cuando Seto recuerde todo, como yo lo he hecho, me amará. Vamos a estar juntos, ya lo verás".

"¿Cómo podrás lograr eso? Él es un simple mortal ahora, y tú un espíritu", recalcó el rubio, disfrutando la mirada desesperada del otro.

"¡Encontraré la manera! –gritó, golpeando una vez más la barrera- No me importa los medios que use, lo conseguir".

"Eso está por verse. Yo aún no decido si lo liberaré o dejaré que muera de hambre y sed allí amarrado".

"¡No lo harás!, ¡Yo no lo permitiré!", exclamó el faraón, perdiendo una de sus manos entre sus cabellos revueltos. Sentía que su cabeza estaba a punta de estallar y era realmente difícil enfocar el rostro de Malik. Desvió sus ojos y comprobó con horror que Seto era ahora una sombra perdiéndose en la lejanía. "¿Q… qué me has hecho…?", quiso saber, resbalando de rodillas al suelo.

"Estás tan débil que no soportas estar en el reino de las sombras. Si no te libero pronto, tu alma desaparecerá para siempre".

"No me iré sin Seto".

Malik sonrió, arrodillándose a su lado. El que Yami recordara su pasado, y su amor por Seto Kaiba, había sido su plan más brillante. Ahora lo tenía donde quería: a punto de ofrecer libremente el _Rompecabezas del Milenio_. Ya que no había podido obtenerlo ganándole en un duelo de monstruos, la única alternativa que le quedaba era que el faraón se lo diera por su propia voluntad. Sabía que aquello no sería fácil, pero ya no tenía nada que perder, y todo un mundo que ganar. Con el rompecabezas en su poder, él sería el nuevo faraón, poseedor de todos sus poderes. Dominar al mundo con ese poder sería sencillo.

Yami sabía lo que pasaría al darle lo que quería, pero dudaba que eso le importara. Después de todo, su amor por Kaiba sobrepasaba cualquier sentido común. Así había sido hace cinco mil años y ahora volvería a pasar.

"Entonces, faraón, ¿qué estás dispuesto a dar por Seto Kaiba?".

El faraón no debió pensar una respuesta, pues su corazón habló primero.

"Todo".

------

_I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on_

_In your heart and your mind_

_I'll stay with you for all of time _

_The Calling - Wherever You Will Go_

------

Terminado el 06 de junio de 2004

Revisado el 23 de junio de 2004


End file.
